


The future is now

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: Pidgieowl on tumblr once again bringing the feels, wanting a shot of Callum holding his son for the first time. So.....





	The future is now

One moment could truly change an entire life. One single happening had the power to alter every circumstance for the rest of a persons existence. It was amazing just how fragile the human soul could truly be when it stood against the grand scheme of the universe. How divinely perfect everything fit together, like cogs in a well oiled clock that would continue to tick until the heavens came crashing down around them. One heartbeat could take a mans foundation and shatter it, rebuilding something new and alien. That was how it felt to stand in this very room, as fate had beautifully led him to be.

Callum couldn’t begin to describe this moment in words, even if he had been given a lifetime to do so. The world around him melted away, all of the talks of peace and prosperity that covered their land were suddenly leveled pointless. No force of man or nature could tear him from the perfection that lay before him. His wife had never looked more beautiful as beads of sweat built around her brow, violet eyes gazing at him affectionately through the veil of exhaustion. She urged him to do something, or say something, beckoning him further with the squeeze of her beautiful hand. Finally he moved, his hands held out before him with a desire to be filled.

With such tender care, a wiggling bundle was placed into his shivering arms, and he brought it near to inspect it closer. Swaddled in a soft wrap lay a baby, so tiny and fragile. His heart began to furiously pound in his chest as he took in the little ones features. His eyes were a deep brown, violet pigments dotted about them, giving them a unique shine. Beneath them, hints of blue touched his cheeks, alerting him that his son would wear both of his cultures proudly. His hair was the same color as his own, and he could see what looked to be small horns peaking out from its fluffed tufts.

He was a thing of beauty. He admired him, creating a mental picture in his head of every small detail in the room. He noted Rayla’s soft yet ragged breaths, her hair a perfect mess as she rested against the pillows of the bed where she lay. He had never loved her more than he did right then and there. He assumed that his wedding day could never be topped, but this truly filled him to the brim. He never imagined that the girl sent to kill him so many years ago would birth his child one day, but he was so thankful for that meeting all the same. He took in the smell of fresh lavender, and the gentle glow of the embers of a fireplace that warmed the room subtly. Tears began to drip from his eyes, and he exhaled deeply as he seated himself next to Rayla, and wept.

“ Thank you… “

These were tears of pure delight, and he pressed his face against Raylas head, breathing in her scent as he cried. She wrapped her arms around the two members of their small family, “ No, thank you Callum. For this extraordinary life. “

Her words were met with a kiss that was sweeter than honeycomb, and the two passionately pressed their foreheads together as they embarked on their newest journey. “ What should we call him? “

Rayla peeled herself away from her husband and ran a finger across her sons cheek, her mind categorizing various name combinations. But only one truly seemed to fit this miraculous situation. “ Harrow. We should name him after your father.. “

There wasn’t much of a response from Callum, aside him pressing further into her to shed his tears. He nodded against her, and she smiled triumphantly. She knew the name would stick, and she only hoped that it would remind him of the wonderful memories that they made together.

“ I… hope I’m as good a father as he was.. “ Callum heaved lightly, pulling away to wipe his nose on his sleeve. He truly was an emotional mess, evidences of it written all over his features.

Raylas hands flew up to cup his face, and she traced circles against the skin of his jaw, kissing him once more, “ You will be an amazing father, I jus’ know it.. As you are an amazing husband to me. “ He could feel the chill of the wedding band on her finger against his skin, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Her reassurance was all that he needed. With her by his side, he could truly do anything that they set their minds to. They would raise this little boy, Harrow, a half elf and half human masterpiece together. The future was laying right in his arms, and he would cherish and protect it with all of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this tbh


End file.
